Fluid pressure reversing valves are in particular used in hydraulic actuators, in controls for automatic transmissions of motor vehicles, or in combination with a pressure or flow-rate controlled motor oil pump. These may be so-called on/off-valves or so-called modulator valves that are adapted for an infinitely variable control of a flow rate. An on/off-control described in DE 197 16 185 A1 is provided as an example in this context. Here, an electromagnetically-driven armature cooperates with a valve seat to establish fluid communication between a connection sleeve and a connection bore. The armature may cooperate with compression springs and the electromagnetic drive to provide a sealed closure in the off position. High demands must therefore be made to the solenoid drive and the manufacturing accuracy of the fluid pressure reversing valve, which naturally results in high manufacturing and assembling effort. Such a fluid pressure reversing valve additionally allows only one fluid flow direction, with the effect that, for applications that require a fluid flow in two directions, additional measures must be taken to realize this possibility.